Casualidad
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Donde Douma encuentra a un niño no tan perdido en el centro comercial, y la madre de este termina sorprendiéndolo, y metiéndose en su cabeza y en su vida más de lo que esperaba / DouKoto - One shot


Notas:

Inicialmente solo iba a subir este fic en wattpad pero mandé la plataforma al hoyo así que lo subo aquí también porque es un regalo para alguien.

Este one-shot está desarrollado en el Modern AU. Puede que los personajes no sean tan IC ya que solo conozco la faceta malvada de ellos. No sé que escribí acá pero ojalá les resulte entretenido.

.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la desalmada Gotoge-sensei.

.

_Para Martu, por hacer mi vida mucho más alegre._

_._

_._

* * *

**Casualidad**

**.**

El giro de 360 grados que llegó a la vida de Douma fue en un día cualquiera, cuando encontró a un niño perdido en un corredor del centro comercial con unos ojazos verdes que lo sorprendieron bastante. Al menos intuyó que se trataba de un niño, por las ropas que estaba usando, porque de otra manera lo habría confundido con una pequeña niña debido a la cara tan bonita que tenía.

Douma miró por todos lados para comprobar si alguien estaba cerca para acompañar al niño como cualquier adulto y padre responsable haría, pero todas las personas que estaban caminando por ahí pasaban de largo sin fijarse en el niño sentado en el suelo jugando con su peluche de cerdito.

En algún momento el niño se dio cuenta de que está siendo observado, y miró a Douma fijamente. Para su sorpresa, el niño terminó frunciendo el ceño, como si lo mirara con molestia.

—¿Qué quieres? —soltó, con una fluidez para nada acorde con su edad.

No era como si Douma supiera a qué edad hablaban correctamente los niños, de todas maneras, es lo que pensó mientras lo miraba arqueando una ceja y sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¿Estás perdido, pequeño? —le preguntó, tratando de sonar amable. Aunque él siempre sonaba amable, claro que sí.

—Yo no, mi mamá sí —es lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

Douma ladeó la cabeza a un lado, sin saber muy bien que más hacer. Pudo tan solo seguir y dejar al raro mocoso ahí en el suelo, pero cayó en cuenta que también había extraviado a sus amigos, porque ya no estaban detrás de él. O pudo ser que lo más probable fuese que lo extraviaron a propósito, porque Koku y Nakime-chan son muy crueles con él todo el tiempo.

De todas formas, pensó que no tenía nada más que hacer, ya que estaba de paso para dirigirse a su propia casa, así que no hacía daño a nadie quedarse parado ahí un rato más. Decidió que iba a darle el beneficio de la duda a la mujer que dejó a su niño tirado, y esperar a que apareciera. Cuando aburriera lo más probable sería que llevara al niño con el personal de seguridad y que ellos se encargaran, hubiera sería su buena acción de la semana.

Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, el niño ya estaba levantándose del suelo y empezando a caminar hacia quien sabe dónde.

—Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

—Qué te importa.

Douma entrecerró los ojos, aunque no aguantó la sonrisa que se formó en su cara, porque la insolencia del mocoso se le hacía bastante divertida, en parte.

—No puedes ir tú solo por ahí.

—Solo mírame, viejo.

Eso fue una flecha directa al corazón, a su orgullo.

—No soy ningún viejo, y no puedes irte solo así, ¿Sabes dónde está tu mamá?

—No, pero la buscaré, ya déjame solo.

Sí, podía hacer eso, pero estaba demasiado entretenido como para dejar a ese enano a su suerte, así que lo siguió unos metros más hasta que el niño se detuvo y lo miró con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Vete o empiezo a gritar.

Douma parpadeó.

—No lo harías.

El niño entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo fijamente, como si acabara de aceptar el reto. Y en efecto, comenzó a gritar como si su vida dependiera de ello, levantando sus brazos y con el peluche de cerdito sobre su cabeza.

La gente los miró alarmada, y Douma miraba al niño boquiabierto; el enano no dejaba de gritar. Personas se quedaron plantadas en donde estaban y algunas comenzaron a acercarse. A lo lejos vio cómo un par de guardias de seguridad caminaban hacia ellos, así que esa era su señal de huir. Pero, no podía dejar al niño maniático solo, ¿y si lo acusaba y era perseguido por la ley del centro comercial? No podía permitir que eso pasara, él amaba frecuentar ese centro comercial.

Pero ya era tarde para tomar una decisión cuando el primer guardia se acercó al niño y le dijo que se calmara. Contra todo pronóstico, el niño se calló de inmediato.

—Ese viejo me quiere secuestrar.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Señor, por favor, mantenga la calma.

—Es que no soy ningún secuestrador de niños.

Entre la multitud, dos personas hablaron.

—No es cierto, es mentira.

—Sí, es un mentiroso, no le crean.

Douma reconoció a la perfección las voces de sus dos amigos, quienes solo lo miraban con caras inexpresivas (pero en el fondo muy divertidas) y bebiendo sus batidos de fruta sin inmutarse, que habían sacado de quien sabe dónde, seguro cuando lo dejaron abandonado.

—Señor, ¿Es suyo este niño?

Él lo negó rotundamente, entonces le preguntaron al niño dónde estaban sus padres, y este volvió a decir lo mismo: que su mamá se había extraviado. Los adultos se miraron con expresiones extrañadas, olvidándose por un segundo de Douma, quien estaba a punto de aprovechar el desvío de atención hacia su persona para salir de ahí, pero justo en ese momento, alguien empezó a gritar un nombre raro.

—¡Inosuke! ¡Inosuke, ¿Estás aquí?!

El niño desvió la mirada del personal de seguridad y miró hacia la multitud.

—¡Oye, mami, aquí estoy!

En esos segundos, Douma esperaba encontrarse con una mujer desaliñada que surgiera del tumulto de gente a rastras prácticamente, pero lo único que vio fue, como las personas se hacían a un lado para dejar pasar a una chica demasiado hermosa para la sorpresa de Douma. Estaba algo despeinada, sí, y con la ropa algo desarreglada y ajada, también, pero el pelo negro, la piel blanca y los enormes ojos verdes abarcaban toda la atención.

La joven (porque eso era, parecía una adolescente tal cual) se agachó rápidamente para abrazar a su hijo, al pequeño Inosuke, al parecer. El personal de seguridad le preguntó qué había pasado, y la respuesta, a oídos de Douma, no pudo parecerle más graciosa.

—Es que me perdí.

Lo dijo con una naturalidad y sinceridad que hizo que la gente se conmocionara, pero lo dijo con algo de pena de todas maneras. Por su parte, Douma comenzó a reír, bajito y quedo, cubriendo la boca con la mano. Se detuvo apenas sintió la mirada del pequeño Inosuke sobre él, con los ojos verdes y grandes entrecerrados, como si fuera una amenaza. Pero también fue deteniendo la risa debido a que a sus agudos oídos llegaron uno que otro murmuro de palabras filosas hacia la chica que abrazaba a su hijo. Cómo podía ser tan descuidada, quién deja a su hijo así, qué clase de señorita se pierde de esa manera. Y entonces, la cosa que por alguna razón le molestó más de lo que podía imaginar, proveniente de un sujeto parado tras de él: ¿acaso sería estúpida?

Apenas se giró para encarar a esa persona, mirándolo fijamente, con asco y desprecio, asegurándose de que su mirada fuera lo suficientemente potente para hacer retroceder al imbécil que dijo eso. Y claro, funcionó.

Ahí fue cuando apareció Koku, de la nada, le dijo a todo el mundo que ahí no había nada más que ver, no porque se preocupara por la chica, sino porque sabía que Douma era capaz de soltar alguna palabra bastante ofensiva sin darse cuenta, y comenzar una pelea sin querer. Delante de ellos, el personal de seguridad se despidió y le dijo a la mamá de Inosuke que tuviera cuidado. Douma presentía que en sus cabezas solo se repetían las mismas palabras que la gente hasta hace nada estaba murmurando. Aunque él también estaba pensando cosas parecidas antes de ver a la chica, pero, detalles.

—Ah, disculpe, ¿usted estuvo cuidando a mi hijo?

De repente se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando, la chica linda con Inosuke en brazos, con una sonrisa tranquila en la cara.

—Oh, cuidando no es la palabra que usaría —le aclaró—. Más bien, haciéndole compañía, sería una mejor expresión.

—Eso no es verdad —soltó Inosuke, aferrado al suéter de su mamá.

Koku se rió por lo bajo, pero la chica seguía mirándola con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa amable de todas maneras.

—Muchas gracias por estar con él, de verdad, me estaba preocupando buscándolo por todas partes. Aunque parece que me fui por el lado equivocado, ¿tal vez? Hasta que escuché a Inosuke gritar, y aquí está. En fin, se lo agradezco muchísimo.

—Pero si no hay de que agradecer señorita —le respondió Douma, sin agregar el hecho de que en cierto punto el niño se volvió una real molesta cuando empezó a gritar, pero al menos así lograron encontrarlo—. Yo solo estaba de paso cuando lo encontré, no tenía nada que hacer.

—Eso tal vez sí sea verdad —comentó Nakime, quien apareció de la nada, su flequillo de siempre ocultando sus ojos divertidos por la situación.

Douma solo pudo mirarla frunciendo los labios, mientras la chica frente a él continuaba hablando.

—Aunque haya sido una casualidad, de verdad se lo agradezco. Dígame, ¿puedo pagarle de alguna manera? No tengo dinero, pero…

Fueron esas palabras las que activaron un interruptor en las entrañas malignas de Douma, que raramente no sé había encendido nada más verla, pero en ese momento la observó mejor y los malos pensamientos se apoderaron de él.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso pues…

Entonces fue detenido por la garra de hierro que era la mano de Koku, quien desvió su cara hacia el suelo, interponiéndose entre la chica y cualquier acto nada bueno que pretendiera Douma.

—No necesita nada, de verdad. Suerte cuidando a tu pequeño.

Entonces tomó a Douma de la oreja cuál niño pequeño y se lo llevó a rastras, con Nakime caminando junto a él. Al menos, mientras se iban, y aunque se encontraba encorvado mientras caminaban, pudo ver como la madre de Inosuke se despedía de él con un gesto de la mano y todavía con la bella sonrisa en su linda cara.

Le hubiera gustado al menos saber cómo se llamaba.

.

.

.

Una semana más tarde, Douma se llevó una gran sorpresa que lo dejó desconcertado. Él era el dueño de uno de los hoteles más populares y concurridos de la ciudad, siempre (casi) al tanto de la organización y sus trabajadores, así que se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró a la chica linda y joven madre de Inosuke, haciendo la limpieza en una de las salas comunes del hotel. Cuando ella lo vio, le volvió a sonreír.

—¡Oh, vaya! Es usted, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo —le dijo él, acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir—. ¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?

—¡Empecé hoy mismo! —le respondió alegremente.

—Ya veo… —entonces, buscó el nombre grabado en su gafete del uniforme de personal del hotel, y sonrió al ver su nombre—. Kotoha.

Ella sonrió más.

—¿Se hospeda en el hotel?

—No exactamente —respondió Douma, sonriendo también—. Tal vez soy algo así como, el jefe de todos los jefes del hotel.

Kotoha parpadeó, y la cara que puso después ciertamente lo hizo reír.

Le preguntó que si su hijo estaba en la guardería o algo, pero Kotoha negó con la cabeza, luego señaló con el dedo hacia el comedor que hacía al lado de la sala común, donde estaba Inosuke sentado en un pequeño sillón, jugando con otro niño, al que reconoció como Hakuji-kun, el hijo de uno de los mejores baristas del hotel. Douma ladeó la cabeza, pensando que técnicamente no estaba permitido que Kotoha llevara a su hijo al trabajo y lo dejara por ahí (Hakuji era una excepción, puesto que él y su padre vivían en el hotel). Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar porque era su primer día de trabajo, y de todos modos él no se encargaba de ese tema.

—Bueno, supongo que te veré más seguido por aquí —le dijo por mera cortesía.

Ella siguió sonriendo.

—Lo mismo espero.

Y fue en ese momento que Douma sintió que algo raro sucedía.

.

.

.

—¿Qué pretendes? —le preguntó Michikatsu, unos días después cuando ambos estaban en el bar del hotel junto a Nakime.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Douma le contestó con otra pregunta, claramente confundido.

—Con la mamá soltera, ¿Qué pretendes?

—Eh, ¿Nada? ¿Por qué piensas que pretendo algo indebido con alguien que trabaje en el hotel?

Sus amigos lo miraron entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nunca mencioné la palabra "indebido"

—Es que supuse que pensarías eso porque el concepto que tienes de mi es el peor, cosa que me duele.

—En eso no te equivocas —dijo Koku, señalándolo.

—Pero es verdad que has estado hablando con ella más que nadie —menciónó Nakime mientras jugaba con un vaso vacío frente a ella.

—Porque siempre me la encuentro de casualidad —dijo eso y recibió una mirada incrédula—. ¡De verdad! O me topo con ella o con su enano tratando de robar los dulces del mostrador principal, no es que yo la busque —se detuvo un momento a reconsiderar—. Aunque tampoco es que me moleste.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —le advirtió Michikatsu con un siseo de voz.

—Koku, te estás volviendo más estirado con el paso de los meses, Yoriichi tiene razón, te falta vida.

Nakime suspiró al ver como Michikatsu corría a Douma de su propio bar, persiguiéndolo con un banco en sus manos, dispuesto a golpearlo en la cabeza. Los tres sabían que Koku sí era capaz de golpearlo hasta la muerte.

Aunque las palabras de Koku lo dejaron pensando, de todas maneras. Tal vez su amigo/empleado se refería a que, ya que no estaba tratando de hacer nada raro con ella tras conocerla por una semana (que hasta con sus propias amigas trató de hacer cosas apenas conocerlas y antes de que se volverían sus amigas) tal vez Michikatsu pensaba que estaba buscando alguien con quien sentar cabeza.

Pero eso a Douma le parecía una idea de lo más absurda y aburrida, todavía. El único compromiso con el que estaba dispuesto a encargarse era su hotel, y solo su hotel. Y quizás el pez dorado que había dejado en la sala de su casa. Pero antes muerto que establecer una relación seria con una mujer. No era como si le disgustaran, él amaba a las mujeres, a todas y sin excepción alguna, más de lo que estaba socialmente permitido quizás. Pero no tanto como para forjar una relación seria. Y, mucho menos con alguien que trabajaba en su hotel. Si las cosas iban mal, toda la red de rumores y chismes se hacía cargo de hacerle llegar tal información. Era un sistema infalible que él mismo creó, pero resultó un arma de doble filo ya que entonces no podría meterse con nadie, y en su hotel trabajaban mujeres maravillosas.

Tampoco pretendía meterse con una madre soltera, porque venía con un mocoso incluido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí realmente era soltera, como para intentar algo. No importaba lo bella que fuera ella o su permanente sonrisa o sus ojazos verdes o su blanca piel.

No, él realmente no iba a verla de esa forma. O era lo que pensaba, hasta la noticia que le llegó tres días más tarde.

.

.

.

—¿Moretones?

—Así mismo, en el cuello y hombros —le dijo Nakime, más seria de lo habitual—. Una de las chicas la vio en los vestidores cuando Kotoha se demoró en vestirse por atender a su hijo. Ahora, como bien sabrás, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo el mundo se entere.

—¿Alguien ha tratado de hablar con ella? —le preguntó Douma, genuinamente consternado, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

¿Debía consultar con recursos humanos? ¿Hablar con sus compañeras del trabajo? Nunca habían tenido un caso de violencia intrafamiliar entre los muros del hotel, ni por parte del personal ni en escándalos por parte de los clientes que llegaban. Era un tema nuevo, y algo que, en su vida personal, francamente, no quería recordar.

Nakime le dijo que, como era de esperarse, varias chicas se acercaron a hablarle, pero ellas las persuadió. Que era una caída, que se había golpeado ella misma por ser tan torpe. Solo eso. Que había respondido todo eso sin dejar de sonreír. A Douma, francamente, le pareció una estupidez.

—Bien, yo me encargaré personalmente de esto —dijo al final de todo.

Nakime ladeó la cabeza a un lado, y él arqueo una de sus tupidas cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Es decir, te conté esto porque eres el dueño del hotel, pero nunca te involucras con los problemas de los empleados como tal, tan directamente.

—Porque nunca los ha habido, Nakime-chan. Así que voy a ver que hago al respecto, permiso.

Salió de la habitación que el había denominado como su despacho que solo era una cabina interna en el bar del hotel, pero regresó un segundo después para preguntarle a Nakime si sabía dónde estaba Kotoha, a lo que ella rodó los ojos y le dijo dónde.

Tuvo que subir hasta el último piso, porque Kotoha no huyó realmente del hotel cuando las cosas se descontrolaron tan rápido (debía corregir ese sistema infalible suyo, era demasiado efectivo) a lo largo del día. Simplemente se había resguardado en una zona de eventos en el último piso, según le habían informado a Nakime. Aunque antes de adentrarse por ahí, encontró a Inosuke sentado un mullido sillón dentro de los pasillos, jugando con el peluche de siempre.

—Hey, Inosuke-kun, ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

Él solo miró una mirada despectiva. Hace unos días se enteró que Inosuke tenía apenas tres años y medio, pero no los aparentaba.

—Sino vas a ayudar bien a mi mamá mejor ni te acerques —fueron las palabras más duras que escuchó por parte de un niñito, prácticamente un bebé—. Nadie parece intentarlo.

Douma entendió, entonces, que él sabía muy bien lo que debía estar ocurriendo en su casa. Que debió madurar de alguna manera mucho más rápido para no ser una carga para su mamá, porque se notaba que Inosuke era un chico hiperactivo y ruidoso, pero no causaba problemas en demasía. En ese momento, estaba sentado y quieto sin molestar a nadie.

—¿Por qué piensas que no puedo ayudar? No me compares con todos aquí —le dijo Douma, cruzándose de brazos—. Es decir, todos son mis fieles empleados, y son lo mejor de lo mejor, pero no son yo.

Inosuke frunció el ceño.

—Sigues sin parecerme muy útil.

—Tú solo espera, pero si no consigo nada, puedes pedirme lo que sea.

Lo que Inosuke dijo a continuación, de hecho, sí que lo asustó un poco.

—Podrías matar al monstruo que vive en nuestra casa.

No supo qué decir, más que guardar silencio por un segundo.

—No deberías decir esas cosas, Inosuke-kun.

—Podrías hacer que parezca un accidente.

Douma no podía enojarse con él, increíblemente. De hecho, sino fuera hasta socialmente incorrecto, lo felicitaría, pero el niño no era suyo y no debía inculcarle esos valores erróneos (a ojos de la sociedad, porque él estaba de acuerdo, en cierto punto). Se limitó a poner su mano sobre la cabeza de Inosuke y despeinarle los cabellos. Recibió un gruñido por respuesta, pero no se apartó. Luego Douma siguió su camino para buscar a Kotoha.

Al final, la encontró en una de las extensas terrazas de la ultima planta, agachada y limpiando los vidrios de las barandillas del lugar.

—Creo que ese vidrio ya está bastante limpio, Kotoha-chan —le dijo mientras se acercaba.

Ella no se giró a mirarlo.

—Ah, probablemente sea así, pero quiero estar segura —fue lo único que le dijo, mientras seguía frotando el trapo húmedo contra el cristal—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Lo dices como si no lo supieras.

—Es que no lo sé —le dijo Kotoha, todavía sin mirarlo—. Es que soy bastante tonta.

Douma negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué dirías eso?

—Quién sabe, quizás porque no escucho a todas las personas que me dicen que quieren ayudarme, o porque preocupo a mi hijo de tres años más de lo que debería en vez de darle una infancia normal —había parado de limpiar, pero se había quedado agachada en el suelo—. O porque estoy involucrando a otro centro de trabajo en mis problemas, quién sabe.

—Sabes, ese no es un problema, realmente.

—He escuchado eso tantas veces. Estoy acostumbrada. A todo en realidad.

Entonces finalmente se giró a mirarlo, y le estaba sonriendo. Otra vez.

También estaba usando el suéter cuello de tortuga que siempre usaba, y no fue hasta ese día que entendió el por qué. Se sentía mal consigo mismo, algo para nada propio de él. Era más observador, más cauteloso. Esa chica y su sonrisa triste lo habían engañado por completo.

—¿Desde hace cuánto…?

—La verdad no estoy segura. Podría decir que hace algunos meses, un par de años, antes de que Inosuke naciera —se encogió de hombros, antes de levantarse—. Es difícil de decir, y tampoco quiero recordar —sin verlo venir, hizo una reverencia—. Lamento estar causando problemas de este tipo. Me retiraré inmediatamente.

Douma se sobresaltó.

—Pero, ¿Por qué harías tal cosa?

—Siempre es lo mismo… la gente trata de ayudar, personas aparecen en mi casa y mi esposo se entera y… y bueno —subió la cabeza lentamente, todavía sonriendo, pero esta vez de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas—. No sé qué más debería hacer.

Entonces se quebró, la imagen de la dulce y sonriente Kotoha comenzó a derrumbarse frente a sus ojos, soltando las lágrimas que seguramente se estuvo aguantando desde la mañana, o desde el día anterior incluso. Pero Douma no pretendía dejarla. La tomó de los hombros antes de que, literalmente, cayera al suelo desconsolada.

—Está bien que no sepas que hacer, y está bien que tengas miedo —le dijo con suavidad, sonriendo también —. Y por lo que yo veo, tampoco es malo que tu hijo se preocupe por ti. Eso significa que estás haciendo bien las cosas.

Kotoha sorbió por la nariz, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cristalizados, hipando y a punto de decir algo, pero Douma la interrumpió.

—Si quieres saber qué hacer… podría decir que no te fueras.

—¿Eh?

Era una idea absurda, pero llegó fugazmente a su cabeza, y no encontró problema alguno en decirla para que se hiciera realidad.

Sintió la piel de Kotoha temblar un poco cuando le tomó las manos, y Douma ensanchó su sonrisa.

—No te vayas —le dijo, con toda la sinceridad y buenos deseos del mundo—. Quédate aquí. Conmi-

Entonces, sin verlo venir, fue interrumpido cuando alguien golpeó su cabeza con un balde.

Kotoha soltó un gritito, y Douma cayó al suelo brutalmente, porque el golpe de un balde no era nada, pero el golpe de un balde impuesto por Koku, quien apareció de la mismísima nada, era prácticamente un ataque mortal.

—Te atrapé, tú, perro sarnoso —fueron las palabras amenazantes de Michikatsu mirándolo desde arriba.

—¡¿A quién le estás diciendo perro?! ¡¿Y por qué me atacas?! ¡¿Qué pretendes?!

—¡¿Tú que pretendes decirle a esta señorita?!

—¡Decirle que se quede a vivir en el hotel!

—¿Eh?

La conmoción de Kotoha era bastante evidente mientras miraba a ambos amigos discutiendo de una forma realmente rídicula.

—Kotoha-chan —dijo Douma poniéndose de pie, con la cabeza palpitando—. No regreses a tu casa del terror, quédate aquí y vive en el hotel.

—Y-Yo no puedo hacer tal cosa.

—Claro que puedes. Soy el dueño, y hay más trabajadores viviendo aquí. Es una solución simple.

—¡No decidas la vida de otros por tu cuenta!

—¡Puedo hacerlo si quiero! ¡Se trata de la estabilidad emocional de una de mis queridas empleadas!

Las manos de Kotoha no dejaban de temblar, con pequeñas gotas de agua rebotando de sus ojos.

—¿…Habla en serio?

—Más en serio que las ganas de Koku de tirarme por el balcón.

Michikatsu frunció mucho más el ceño.

Entonces, antes de que Douma pudiera agregar otra cosa, Kotoha empezó a reír. Con lagrimas en sus ojos empezó a reír descontroladamente, aunque su risa era bajita, amable.

—No puede ser. Es increíble, Douma-san —le dijo entre risas.

La risa que pertenecía al tipo de chicas que a Douma le gustaban no eran como las de Kotoha, para nada.

Tenía la mirada desaprobatoria de Koku sobre él, y Nakime en la entrada de la terraza al lado de Inosuke también seguramente lo miraba de esa forma. Pero no importaba, y tampoco interesaba si ni siquiera Douma supiera que pretendía con todo eso.

En ese momento solo sabía que la sonrisa que Kotoha tenía en la cara no era forzada ni triste. Estaba llena de esperanza. Y por alguna razón, quizás el hecho de que no era como nadie que había conocido, o por el hecho de que algo en su interior le decía que no podía permitirse que esa chica fuera infeliz, o por varias otras razones inexplicables, quería conocerla y verla sonreír. Aunque sea un poco más.

Por primera vez, y de repente, quiso comprometerse con alguien.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A.

_Este fic tiene más incoherencias que yo metas en la vida, pero se ha vuelto la idea inicial de algo que quizás escriba a futuro, tal vez algo para este año, no lo sé._

Fue raro escribir de todos ellos, dado que en realidad son unos demonios desalmados, pero me moría por escribirlos tan en plan, familia/organización disfuncional, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

También, en una parte estaba por meter algo como "A Douma le gustan todas las mujeres y algunos hombres, de hecho conoció a Koku cuando trataba de coquetear con su hermano gemelo y luego con él al mismo tiempo, ganándose la putiza de su vida". Obviamente esa ultima frase no esta, pero la iba a meter, pero cambié todo el párrafo y ya no lo agregué (? Pero te lo cuento porque me encantó el escenario en realidad JAJAJA

Martu, mi bb chaneke, mi compañera de headcanons, no sé que hice aquí. Salió de una idea fugaz que no tengo idea de cómo llegué a concluir, pero creo que esta bien, y espero que te haya gustado. Te quiero mucho bb, gracias por todo uwu espero que te haya sacado al menos una pequeña sonrisa, pero ahora siento que te debo algo más decente. Algo como ese SaneKana R18 que debería terminar (? Anygays

Gracias a los demás por leer mis babosadas. Cuídense y felices fiestas *inserte mil corazones*

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
